In most household pets, a healthy skin and coat indicates an animal in general good health. Since skin and coat problems are common in household pets, much research has gone into providing diets which repair deteriorations in skin and coat conditions, thus providing a basic level of healthy skin and coat.
Levels of nutrients in animal foods are well documented as to the provision of a complete and balanced food for healthy animals. Variations on individual ingredients in pet foods arc usually kept within well defined limits. Variations outside of these limits, in pets, is usually confined to the treatment of ill/diseased animals which show clinical symptoms.
Biotin (a B vitamin, also known as vitamin H) serves as a cofactor for enzymes critical in metabolism. A deficiency of biotin can lead to impaired synthesis and metabolism of long chain fatty acids which are important in cutaneous integrity. Biotin supplementation has been shown to be useful in the treatment of certain clinical skin conditions in dogs (Frigg, M., Schulze, J. and Volker, L., Schewiz. Arch. Tier helik. 131, 621-625, 1989). Deficiency in a number of other B vitamins manifests as dry scaly skin and a dry, brittle hair coat. Administration intravenously of biotin alone and biotin in combination with B vitamins, in humans, has been shown useful in the treatment of generalized seborrhoeic dermatitis in infants (Messaritakis, J., Kattamis, C., Karabula, C., and Matsaniotis, N., Archives of Disease in Childhood, 1975, 50, 871-874).
As the skin and coat condition of a pet provides such an inportant visual impact (in particular to pet owners and/or to the public in general) it is, and has been, of considerable interest to be able to deliver visible enhancements on animals with already good (healthy) skin and coat condition. This has previously not been within the control of pet owners.